User talk:Blitz of Storms
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blitz of Storms page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 22:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hia! I'm Sayna, and I noticed you were new, so I thought I'd give you a welcome! Hope you like WFW, and have an awesome time on here! Feel free to leave me a message if you have any questions, and I'll do my best to help you! :3 Lava X Inferna We are a fire A living one 16:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Heyooooo Can I call you Blitz? So I was reading/stalking your userpage, and I saw that you loved pokemon. YOU WIN :D <3 Anyways, I just wanted to welcome you and to say that you're awesome cause you like pokemon too xD (have you ever read the manga, I've gone crazy over it) Anyways, your avatar is amazing and welcome and have fun! (I'm Firey nice to meet you xD) <3 I realized... that maybe I'd fallen for you... 17:25, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Blitz! Sorry for the late welcome. I just stalk Recent Wiki Activity, and I saw Firey and Sayna put messages on your page. 'ATTENTION: '''I am NOT creepy, and definitely, definitely, not totally random and unorganized... yup... I said definitely not... I'm Silver, your average nooby nu i'm so experienced i know how to welcome people user, so I can't help you with much, I hate to admit it. I am typically helpful, I ''think ''I have a likeable but unlikable personality, and I love reading, writing, and drawing :) If you ever need anything, I can help you but honestly i'm not very helpful with wiki problems. I believe I'm a decent coder... xD If you ever want a signature, please ask me :3 Oh, and these people are great coders as well (that I know of)! *Red - a great admin *Rainy - the awesome wiki rollback *Blade - an amazing user *Firey - also so brilliantly brilliant *Stareh - the wiki's official coding queen *This Terrific Person You're Talking To - me! Aren't I so full of awesomeness? No? Hehe. Enjoy the wiki! I can't wait to read some of your fanfiction! 'Love is friendship set on fire ''' 19:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ( was totally not stalking userpage) You read Redwall???? :DDDDDD Redwall is my life. How many books have you read so far? Somere Over the Rainbow W h 03:44, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh, cool! My favourite book was The Long Patrol. I saw you commented on Cinderella! Thanks for doing so, I love feedback ( and I don't get much D:) Somere Over the Rainbow W h 08:26, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hai :3 Yes! Another fellow wolf lover! Helloooo <3 I'm Buzzy, fellow wolf lover and fanfic author. :P I rarely say hello to people who I've never even met before via talk page messages on this wiki, so I guess you're lucky XD or something. idk And I love your username and your signature! :D And your stories are off to a really good start :3 Misfortune's Path is absolutely amazingg, you're just so much better than me! See ya around, maybe on the wiki's chat thingy? :P BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 09:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Help has arrived! (I think) So, your coding on your fanfic should look like this: That's the whole fanfic. Try it out, and if you need anything else tweaked, just ask! BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 10:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC)